The songs you sing me
by lilworros
Summary: Seto Kaiba is the lead singer of the Pan Dudes, an underground rock band trying to make it big. There’s one problem; the sexy lead singer is having troubles with his love songs. He looking for a muse and that’s when our lil puppy stumbles in. SJ more.
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey guys sorry no second chapter for Stillness but a one-shot! I'm good at those! Does anyone read Francesca Lia Block books? (sorry if misspelled) Anyways this one short goodness is inspired by one of her books. Yep, I lurve her. Slight fluff and fun sexy silliness of lyrics.

Summary: Seto Kaiba is the lead singer of the Pan Dudes, an underground rock band trying to make it big. There's one problem; the sexy lead singer is having troubles with his love songs. He looking for a muse and that's when our lil puppy stumbles in. S/J more...

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh or that poem. If I did then well I would rock so hard. Anyways shounen ai and stuff I guess.

The song you sing me.

Chapter 1: Sweeter your touch

I rock back and forth as I waited for Yug to hurry and come already. I glance once at my wrist watch and lend back against the wall. 'Dude, the first time that I'm actually somewhere before Yug... Fuck man if he don't hurry, Im going to leave without him.' I shake my head slightly causing my blond hair to fall in my face.

"Hey, Joey!!," called out Yug. He was waving his ticket in the air as he ran towards me. He was dressed in his vinyl special; a tight black vinyl shirt that had a zipper going down the middle and tight vinyl hip huggers that were low enough to show some skin that gap between his shirt and pants. I looked down at what I was wearing; some jeans and shirt.

"Yug, do you always have to make me feel under dress? And here I was thinking I looked hot but then here come my best friend dressed like a vinyl wet dream and what am I suppose to do?" , I ended this with throwing my hand in the air. Yugi just laughed and said, "Well, Joey I think you look hot."

"Whatever. Lets just go." with that I pulled away from the wall and threw my arm around Yug and headed to the night club around the corner. We were going to see a legendary band, the Pan Dudes. Yes, the name might fool you but the lead singer, man; he's like a sex rock god. I mean who in their right mind wouldn't want to mess Seto Kaiba dressed in nothing but leather pants.

Seto Kaiba the lead singer for the Pan Dude. Let's get some facts about this dude down, not only does he write his own lyrics, is dead sexy, and seventeen like me. He's also bi yes that right bisexual. The real reason why I'm being pushed and shove and almost losing my best friend in the crowd from hell is because the songs he sings really speak to me. I know, I know everybody says that but really I can get the feelings that linger in all their songs and even kind of relate to it, you know.

Anyways, here I am pressed up against the stage, waiting. I clasp Yug's hand in and yelled over the crowd. "Yug, yall ready? I can't wait to see Seto Kaiba sweat up there. Do you think that he'll throw his shirt out?" I gusted this all out as I turn to Yug.

"Joey calm down," yelled out Yugi as he grinned over at me. "It's ok and he probable will. You know, you think to much just have fun." cried out Yug as he squeezes my hand back.

Just then the lights dimmed and the crowd got wild. The Pan dudes were on. The spotlight shone on Kaiba as he stood in the front with his head bow. His longish brown hair shielded his face away from us. He then peer out at us through the strands of his hair and quirk a grin.

The breath got caught in my throat as I watch him. He looked like an angle from hell or a demon from heaven.1As I gaze at him I realize that I wanted him and I was a little sad because you don't really know a person just by their songs but still I would fuck him.

Just as I finish that trail of thought, he opens his mouth and began to talk. His eyes swept the crowd as he asked how we doing tonight and other openings. His voice begins to quiet a little as tells the title of the song and began to sing.

Boy Jesus you're so thin

Sleep on my cross for your sins

When you ever gonna let me in?

I guess this has to be a kind of redemption

Girl Vampire you're so red

Sleep in a box like you were dead

Just another demon in my head

I wish you'd bite me and then we'd go to bed

Boy Angel you blind my eyes

I sleep on the cloud of your thighs

When you touch me you make me rise

Are you wearing just another disguise

Girl Satan you love me the most

I am father son and Holy Ghost

Will you betray me if you can't get close

Or within the circle of your flames I will roast

As he finishes the songs and launches into a faster one, I realize that the whole time that his eyes were lock on me.

Wheee!!! Well not a one shot but I like it. I hope yall like it too. Anyways have fun guys and Im crazy. The sun will do that to you....sooooooooooooooooo I love you and yes that was from 'Violet and Claire' I love that book and anything else that Fracesca Lia Block makes. I never been to a concert so I hope it is some what close.

1 Yes that line is from Cowboy Bepop I couldn't resist.


	2. Looking for you

AN: Hey...yep me again. Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so special...blushes... Also for people that were like dude she already posted this. I know I did. I added changes so I reposted. Anyways I really glad that you all like it and this chapter is going to be done in Seto's pov, ok...ok.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or this song in the fic. (by the way it's One Last Time by HIM) if I did I wont have let them fuck it up so much....

Chapter 2: Looking for you.

I sat on my couch as I watch our music video play. It wasn't going out till a couple of weeks from now. I narrow my eyes as I watch the way the camera seems to stay on my chest and lower parts of my body. "What the hell is this shit?" I question the multi colored hair person beside me. His bangs were a light white and the first row of spikes were crimson red, and then it ended black in the back. It seems to match perfectly with his crimson eyes that happen to straying from my face right at this moment.

"C'mon Kaiba don't tell me you weren't paying attention to our new manger?" question the boy beside him. He was Yami, his lead guitarist and back up vocals and happen to be one of his closest friends. "No, I didn't," I stated coldly.

"Well, remember when she said that we need to appeal more to the girl's right? Umm, and remember when she said that we need more love songs, right?" Yami glance once at Kaiba before looking away. "Yes, Yami. I remember that now, but that doesn't explain why in our first music video, the camera is latch on my body, now does it?" I said perfectly in a cool voice, that didn't betray my anger.

"What he means is ,Kaiba, that we are now using you as the band sexy lead singer, so that means you better get use to those leather hip huggers and no shirts, ok sweetie." Seto turn around to direct an icy glare at their new manger, Mai, she was barely dressed today like usual. Wearing a barely there black mini-skirt that fitted like underwear and red corset that was so small that her breasts almost popped out.

Seto didn't like her, but she was their new manger and she did have good head for business even if she did dress like a slut. And she was here to push them always the way to the top, even if she make him out to be one of those rock sex gods. Really if Seto thought really hard about it he didn't mind being portrayal as a rock sex god but might make things kind of weird for his kid brother.

"Anyways, I came by today to see if you did any better with the love songs? Hmm Kaiba, have you work on any?" , question Mai as she glance around the loft that serve as house for the whole band. Her eyes spotted the trash bin, it was over flooded with crumple up papers. 'Songs? Really bad songs or what', thought Mai as she walk over to the bin.

"Hey", yelled Seto as he watch Mai pick up one of his fail attempts at writing a mushy love song. He hate them with a passion. Yeah, he wrote love songs but it more along the lines of end of the relationship, more about the break up then the actual I love you kind of thing.

"One kiss that all I took but I gave it away. That day that I saw you. ," read Mai as she uncrumple the paper. "Well, that was ok but can't you make it more ,you know passionate, so that it sounds like you really meant it.? Huh? Because basically right now all your songs are like ice and it's hard to cuddle with ice." , said Mai as she looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba just glared at her more. 'Well, that went bad, I guess I better take my leave before he really gets pissed.', thought Mai as she shook her head. This was her job she had to push and piss them off so that they could make some really good stuff. "Well later guys I have to go. Bye", called out Mai as she balled up the paper, chuck it and turn to leave.

Yami just barely wave bye before turning back to his best friend. "You know what you need, Seto? Huh? A muse.", with that Yami stood up and left too.

Seto sat there and thought about it some. 'Maybe Yami was right,' he thought as he pick up his writing pad and flip through it. And maybe Mai was right too. Who wants to cuddle up with ice?

Seto then got up and head to his room. He turn on his stereo before flopping on his bed. He had been listening to love songs, trying to figure out how to write a really good one without it being too mushy.

_Is it so hard to believe our hearts are made to be broken by love? _

_In constant dying lies the beauty of it all. _

_Don't you feel sweet heaven in our endless cry?_

Seto cock his head to the side as he listened. This was Yami's Cd not his so this was new. It also made him think of how Yami was saying that he need a muse. Hmm, a muse thought Seto as he wonders how that would work out.

Muse. It echo in his head. Hmp who needs a fucking muse, thought Seto as he stretch out on the bed. Idly listening to the lyrics in the background.

_Ever amazed how bright the flames we're burning in are._

_Ever smiled at the tragedies we hold inside._

_Won't you cherish the fear of like that keeps you and me alive? _

Yep, that's why he needs a muse, someone to help bring the girls squealing and cry out every time he sings. Songs that made the girls feel like he was singing just for them. That would really help the sex god reputation that Mai had helped build up for him. But there was only one problem; Seto didn't want to be every girl's fantasy. Maybe just one boy...like the one at the concert last night.

He remembers last night as he swept his glaze over the crowd, he was half blinded by the golden hair that glisten in the dark smoky night club. He could see how he and his friend were press up against the stage. He study him for a moment as he look at him from under his brown hair, then he look back out to the crowd and back to his golden punk rocker. He was stunned by the meltly, chocolate, brown eyes. It was such a shock to his system that he let out the title of the song in a breathy whisper.

As the song went on he couldn't seem to take his eyes off him and he did got bitch at later because of it. But still in that moment were he first saw him. He felt the need to write something mushy. Something that a lover would coo in his beloved's ear.

Seto then sat up. 'Whoa, me write a mushy love song for someone?!? What the hell! Maybe I need to get laid. Why would I want to write love songs for someone I didn't even know? Huh...fuck Mai getting to me....', trail off Seto as he shook his head before laying back down.

'Well, if I see my golden punk rocker, maybe I'll go for it. But really when's the next time I'm going to see him, huh? Most likely never but I can see use that memory to write a love song, right?" with this questions lurking in his mind and the gently murmuring of Valo in the background, Seto fell asleep.

An: Sorry guys I tried to make it longer but I haven't got it yet. Well, the next chapter is going to be in Joey pov, just so you know and more thanks for the reviews. Yall make my day!!! Ummmm, I know Seto is like waayyyyyyy Au but Seto's hard for to write for, it always comes out girly. I know man that sucks... Later and lots of hugs and kissies- lil worros


End file.
